1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance game, and more particularly to a method, an apparatus, and a recording medium for a performance game, which can provide various presentation effects with a simple presentation operation of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As generally known in the art,
In a conventional performance game, it is general that when a user plays music through a performance operation, a clip, such as a predetermined audio and visual clip, is simply outputted from a beginning part.
Such a conventional performance game scheme has a problem in that it cannot satisfy a user's desire for a game and a user's interest in the game is reduced after playing the game several times.